


El comienzo de una hermosa amistad

by minigami



Series: Meme time! [2]
Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: AU, Español | Spanish, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Request Meme
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy/Teddy en un AU donde es su primer día de universidad y les toca vivir juntos en la misma habitación de la residencia</p>
            </blockquote>





	El comienzo de una hermosa amistad

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito según la petición de Glitterology (LJ) para el AU Request Meme.

 

**El comienzo de una hermosa amistad**

 

_Bueno_ __, se dice Teddy,_ _ _esto podría haber ido mejor_ __._ _

__Se ha subido en su cama para colocar el póster de los Vengadores en la pared, pero ha perdido el equilibrio y al caerse ha tirado la lámpara del escritorio al suelo. Obviamente, es ese el momento en el que su compañero de habitación decide aparecer.  
_ _

__\- Oh, joder, me encanta esa portada - repara en Teddy, que está en el suelo - ¿oye, estás bien?  
_ _

__Teddy asiente. El recién llegado tiene el pelo oscuro y los ojos color miel, y le sonríe.  
_ _

_Supongo que también podría haber ido peor._


End file.
